


Make Me Look Good

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: Killian wants to bring Emma home for Christmas to meet his brother. But will Liam behave and not embarrass him as he seeks to woo his lady?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Make Me Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is inspired by the Disney Christmas Movie, Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas: Christmas Maximus. The song at the beginning is sung to Goofy by his son Max and it occured to me that the entire scenario in the movie could also be applied to Liam, Killian, and Emma. Thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> All the love to winterbaby89 and profdanglais for beta services.

**Make Me Look Good**

**A CS Christmas fic**

I gotta boatload of butterflies in my belly

I’m short of breath with legs of jelly

Feel like I’m floating about five feet off the ground

So I’ve got to ask for just one big favor

That my dad be on his best behavior

When he sees the two of us around

I’m gonna try to face the holidays fearlessly

And I hope he’ll do his best not to embarrass me.

Make me look good

Make me shine

If you make me look good

I just might get to make her mine

Make me look good

You have a tendency to frustrate me

Seems that you humiliate me

Every single time you get the chance.

Is it any wonder that I’m so frantic

What with all your crazy antics

Ruining all my chances for romance?

I don’t expect you to become suddenly dignified

Could you just try to prove that you are on my side

Make me look good

Make me shine

If you make me look good

I just might get to make her mine

Make me look good.

I only wanted to make a good impression

Now I must make a confession

Wish I hadn’t acted selfishly

I guess I should apologize to you

After all you filled my life with laughter

No doubt about it you’ve been so good to me.

I don’t know why I was so worried

‘Cause strange but true

You’re my one and only dad

And I’m so proud of you

You made me look good

You made me shine

You made me look so good

It looks like I’m gonna make her mine

You made me look good

Everything’s fine

You made me look so good

It looks like I’m gonna make her mine

You made me look good.

Liam Jones was taking one last circuit through the house, mentally checking off the list he had made when his little brother Killian had called home from college the week before.

_“Liam?”_

_“Hey, Killy!”_

_“Killian! Call me Killian, Liam. Please!”_

_“Killian,” he acquiesced. “It’s good to hear from you, little brother.”_

_“Younger brother,” Killian mumbled._

_“Yes, younger brother,” he agreed, “Sorry, Killian. When are you coming home for Christmas?”_

_“Ah,” he could almost see Killian scratching behind his ear sheepishly, “that’s what I was calling about. See, ah, I was hoping to bring someone with me.”_

_“Oh really,” Liam exclaimed, breaking into a wide grin of delight that he was sure his brother could hear over the miles._

_Killian chuckled, “Aye, brother. Her name is Emma and she’s in my Economics class. We’ve been study partners this semester. She doesn’t have any family to go home to for the holiday. She’d be spending it here in the dorm, so I invited her to join us. I hope that’s not a problem.”_

_“No, of course not, Killian,” Liam laughed, “She can stay in the guest bedroom.”_

_He could hear Killian’s sigh of relief. “Good! Yes! Thank you!” His relief was palpable through the line. “Uhh,” he stuttered, “there’s something else, Liam. I really like her, okay? I want her to have a good time, but I also want to ask her out. And having my brother call me ‘Killy’ or ‘little brother’ isn’t exactly conducive to...”_

_“Say no more, brother,” he assured, “I will be on my best behavior and will do my best to make you look good in the eyes of your lady love.”_

_“Thank you, Liam,” Killian replied, sincerely._

_After chatting for a little while longer and ascertaining the day, time, and location of their arrival, the brothers hung up._

After making sure that everything was in order for their arrival, Liam left to pick Killian and Emma up at the airport.

~*~*~

“There it is,” Emma called, just before he saw her bright yellow duffle bag come around the corner of the luggage carousel. Killian lunged for it and slung it over his shoulder before Emma had a chance to grab it herself. “So now you’re gonna be a gentleman,” she groused good naturedly, with no real heat behind her feigned annoyance.

“I’m always a gentleman, Swan,” he replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. He reached behind himself and grabbed his rolling suitcase before holding his other elbow out for her to take. She shot him a smirk and looped her arm through his.

“Killian,” a voice boomed ahead of them. “Welcome home, li- uh, brother,” he quickly corrected himself.

A parade of emotions made their way across Killian’s face. Surprise, embarrassment, and finally awkward bashfulness mixed with gratefulness settled in his visage as his cheeks and the top of his ears flamed red. “And that,” he began, “is my brother, Liam.” Emma squeezed his arm while they continued walking toward the overjoyed man.

Killian had told her all about the older brother who had raised him once his mother passed away when he was 13. Liam had just turned 22 and graduated college, so he was able to take custody of his “little” brother. She remembered the way he had rolled his eyes when he had told her. He had gone on to tell her how Liam was always there for him and made sure that he had everything he needed as he grew up, but still taught him the values of hard work, and love for family. Things that their father had taught him before he passed away when Killian was only a toddler.

Standing before Killian’s hero now, she watched as the brothers embraced warmly before two pairs of blue eyes turned to her. “Liam, I’d like you to meet,” Killian began.

“And you must be Emma,” Liam interrupted, greeting her, while grasping her hand in both of his. “It’s wonderful to finally meet the woman who helped this guy pass economics.”

Emma blushed, cutting her eyes toward Killian, who was furiously scratching behind his ear. “Oh, more like it was the other way around,” she laughed. “I couldn’t make heads or tails of supply and demand or macro versus micro economics until Killian started studying with me.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Swan,” he replied. “You helped me just as much as I helped you. If not more.” She could get lost in his cerulean gaze if she let herself, so she bashfully ducked her head, breaking the spell.

“Well, we are very glad you were able to join us for Christmas, Emma,” Liam acknowledged, grabbing Killian’s suitcase and leading them toward the parking lot. “I’ve gathered all of Killian’s favorites,” he continued, “and he’s informed me of your penchant for hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon.” Liam looked over at her with a grin and a wink. “So I made sure I have all the necessary ingredients.” Emma couldn’t help the wide smile that broke over her face at his revelation. She turned back to Killian, her countenance morphing into a shy smile and knocked her shoulder into his.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she protested weakly, nearly in a whisper.

“Of course I did, Swan,” he maintained, knocking his own shoulder into hers. “We wanted to make sure you felt perfectly comfortable in our home.”

“I’m sure I will. Thank you, Killian.”

Arriving at the car, Killian opened the door for Emma before depositing himself in the back for the ride home.

~*~*~

Christmas Eve had arrived.

Liam had kept his word and had done nothing to embarrass Killian in the nearly two weeks since he and Emma had arrived home for Christmas. As far as he could tell, Emma had had a good time. They had done all the touristy things that Killian hadn’t done since he’d gone on junior high field trips and Emma had never done, having never visited Boston before. Liam had saved the decorating of the tree and the exterior of the house until they arrived. The lack of snow so far this season had put a bit of a damper on the decorating, but Liam simply shrugged his shoulders and cranked up the Christmas music until Emma and Killian joined him in the very loud renditions of classic Christmas songs and carols as they worked. The evenings were filled with Christmas movies, hot chocolate and popcorn, and lots of laughter. Emma was fitting right in with him and Liam, and Killian couldn’t be happier.

Killian climbed the steps to the front porch of the house after doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Peering through the picture window into the den and the kitchen beyond he saw Emma sitting on the counter swinging her legs, while Liam stood at the stove working on their dinner. Emma was laughing at something he said and Killian smiled at the scene.

He could see the sparkle in her eyes from where he stood and his heart swelled with affection for the beautiful girl that held his heart in her hands. He was so happy to see her so happy. It had taken most of the semester to get to where their friendship stood today. She was slow to trust. Slow to let someone behind the emotional walls she had built around her heart. Being abandoned as a baby and bouncing around the foster system during your formative years would do that to you. Now that he had been privileged to see the real Emma Swan behind the strong, prickly exterior she showed most of the world, he would happily remain hers for the rest of his days. He just hoped that bringing her home, introducing her to Liam, and showing her a good time around Boston would further soften her heart toward him so that when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out, she’d agree.

The shy glances and her close proximity when they watched movies in the evening suggested that she might be interested in taking their friendship to the next level, but the thought of her possible rejection was enough to get the butterflies swirling in his belly and cause him to chicken out on more than one occasion. But on the Freedom Trail last week, Killian had seen something in a display window that he was sure would help him overcome his nerves and actually ask Emma out on a real date. The thought of her reaction had a smile lifting his lips as he opened the door to the house.

Laughter and the smell of apples and cinnamon tickled his senses as he made his way into the house. Removing his coat, scarf, and hat, he hung them on the coat tree in the foyer and made his way into the kitchen. “Did you find what you were looking for, brother?” Liam asked, turning away from where the hot wassail punch was simmering.

“Yes, I did,” he began, turning his eyes on Emma and waggling his brows at her. A grin split her face as she hopped down off the island and made a beeline for where he stood.

“Did you get something for me,” she exclaimed, reaching for his arms as he spun out of her grasp.

“Maybe,” he replied, laughing at her playful reaches and grabs for him as he stayed just out of her reach. He led her on a merry chase around the kitchen and the sofa in the den before he nearly collided with Liam, slowing him down enough that Emma was able to tackle him, landing on top of him as he hit the floor with an “oof.” The twinkling lights from the decorated tree projected a warm halo on her porcelain skin as he stared into her eyes. Her lips parted into a soft O as she stared right back at him. Killian was spellbound as laughter was replaced by awareness in their emerald depths. Without even realizing it, his hand tangled in her golden locks as her head lowered towards his and eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation when a sharp clearing of a throat broke the spell they were under.

They both startled and turned toward Liam who was settling himself down in his favorite chair. “Maybe if we turn on White Christmas, it’ll snow,” he groused, glancing speculatively in their direction.

Emma scrambled off him and dusted herself off avoiding his eyes as he turned toward Liam who just shrugged his shoulders and grinned, not looking sorry in the least. Killian’s cheeks and ears flamed at the thought of what might have happened if Liam hadn’t interrupted. The look in her eyes, the openness, the vulnerability, took his breath away. All he had wanted to do this semester was to be her friend, get behind her walls and get her to open up to him. And now, the trust and affection he saw in her eyes made it all worthwhile.

Emma had settled on one side of the sofa and given the nerves that he could feel rolling off her, he took the opposite end. She turned apologetic eyes toward him as he got himself settled and Liam pulled up the movie. Killian shot her a reassuring smirk before deciding that White Christmas needed wassail punch and popcorn.

When he arrived back with their snacks, he sat more toward the middle of the sofa instead of the end. Settling back into the cushions, he placed his arm across the back of the sofa and could just touch her shoulder with her hair cascading over his arm. As the movie progressed, Emma inched closer to him, until by the time the General was entering the dining room for his Christmas surprise, she was fully snuggled into his side, with his arm around her shoulders. The peace and contentment of Christmas washed over him as he held the girl he loved in his arms and gazed out the picture window the tree was partially obscuring. Fat, soft flakes were drifting down from the sky. It was already accumulating on the ground. A grin broke out on his face as he squeezed Emma’s shoulders and brought her attention to the falling snow.

“It’s finally snowing!” Liam exclaimed, jumping to his feet and heading for the front door. “Looks like my plan worked!” He turned toward the couple on the sofa. “Coming?” he asked.

Killian looked down at Emma. Her face was radiant as she shook her head. “We’ll be out once the movie’s over.” The opening strands of White Christmas with the entire cast was just beginning. Liam bundled up and headed out into the winter wonderland.

Bob Wallace was opening his knight on a white charger from Betty when Killian reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Emma’s eyes widened in surprise as he whispered “Merry Christmas, Swan.”

“But I didn’t get you anything,” she protested.

“I’m not worried about that, Swan. Your friendship and having you here for Christmas is enough of a present. Open it,” he urged, nodding at the box.

Emma opened the box and gasped. Inside lay a silver teardrop pendant shaped like a swan, and embellished with small crystals and one flawless freshwater pearl.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, ”Help me put it on.” She turned away from him and pulled her hair over her shoulder. He pulled the pendant out of the box and situated it before engaging the clasp at the nape of her neck. She turned her face toward the necklace and held it up to get a better look at it. “You shouldn’t have, you know,” she murmured.

“I know, Swan,” he replied. “Don’t worry. I got a good deal on it. When I saw it, it made me think of you and I wanted you to have it.” He stared into her eyes as she looked at him, willing her to see everything in his heart he was trying to convey to her.

She tilted her head up and drew him down to her as her lips just barely brushed his. “Thank you, Killian. I’ll treasure it always.” Her forehead rested against his as he drew her closer and captured her mouth in a much more passionate slide of lips then the earlier kiss had been. His tongue delved and tangled with hers as she gave as good as she got. When they finally broke for air, they both fought to catch their breath.

“That was…” Killian murmured.

“Definitely not a one time thing,” she quipped. “Merry Christmas, Killian,” she sighed, her face breaking into a radiant smile that literally took what little breath he had away.

“Merry Christmas, Swan,” he agreed, before taking her lips again.

_Fin_


End file.
